


Most Definitely Dating

by 22Bean22



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But Matsuda doesn't want a break, Light is a cruel child, Lightsuda, M/M, Make-out, Matsuda needs a break, Paranoid Matsuda, Secrets, Sequel, cupboards, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Bean22/pseuds/22Bean22
Summary: Matsuda had always been known to act on impulse, it was probably one of the reasons why the members of the task force rarely trusted him with an order by himself. Whenever he had a particularly strong, instinctive feeling, he would just act upon that notion and get himself into trouble.And this was exactly what he was going to do now.





	Most Definitely Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, so this is a sequel to my god-awful smut, Most Definitely Gay, so you'd probably wanna check that one out before reading this :3

“So L definitely isn’t going to tell anyone? And by ‘anyone,’ I mean your dad,” Matsuda spoke quietly, although no one was in the area. He had never really done anything secretive before, and the current situation left him feeling quite… Insecure. Having always been an open book to everyone, to have a secret this big and this scandalous, placed him a little out of his depth. 

Light, however, seemed pretty calm about it. “Yes, Matsuda, he definitely isn’t. He doesn’t seem to really care about what’s happening in the personal lives of you guys, anyway.”

“So… L doesn’t, like, suddenly suspect me of being the second Kira or anything?” 

“No, Matsuda, no.” 

“Yay, that’s alright, then.” 

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment, many loose ends left over from the night before still waiting to be brought into conversation. Unfortunately, neither of them really had the courage to do take action, and so there was always the tense feeling in the air between them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

It went on for about a week. 

Matsuda was trying to regain focus on his work, while continuingly being hassled by the others for his lack of concentration, and Light carrying on with his business as if nothing had ever happened. 

And, to make matters worse, Misa was involved. When Matsuda had first met the girl, he had been blown away by her beauty and atmosphere, although women had never really been that appealing to him. However, as soon as she began doing the high-pitched giggles and love-sick puppy-dog eyes at Light, Matsuda was struggling not to send his fist flying into her perfectly pampered cheeks. 

But, he was a gentleman. And gentlemen didn’t do things like that. 

Unfortunately, he also happened to be a very gay gentleman in love with Light Yagami, so the current situation simply wouldn’t do. 

Matsuda had always been known to act on impulse, it was probably one of the reasons why the members of the task force rarely trusted him with an order by himself. Whenever he had a particularly strong, instinctive feeling, he would just act upon that notion and get himself into trouble. 

And this was exactly what he was going to do now. 

After subtly checking that he would out of earshot of L, Matsuda padded over to Light. 

“Um, Light, can we talk?” He asked hesitantly, suddenly regretting his impulsive decision. From now on, he would make sure to sit down and think things through a little more before just leaping into situations. 

Light’s eyes betrayed a slight look of surprise, clearly a little shocked that Matsuda had approached him so openly in the work-zone. Luckily, his deductive skills that L praised so regularly were able to figure out the reasoning of this so called ‘talk,’ and he found himself slightly relieved that the time had finally come to sort things out. 

Hastily, Matsuda led the way out of the room, fumbling nervously with the collar of his shirt. All he had to do was get into a private area to talk to Light, he could be as embarrassed as he wanted there, but blushing and stuttering in the office certainly wasn’t going to help. 

Fortunately, no one paid any attention to the pair as they left, and were soon let out into the safety of the hallway. Matsuda glanced around momentarily, before deciding on a very conveniently-shaped cupboard. Yes, he knew that it would be quite compact in there, but he didn’t exactly care. 

“In here,” He whispered, despite no one else being around. Again, his paranoia was getting the better of him. 

“Seriously, Matsuda? A cupboard? Is that really necessary?” Light deadpanned as he watched Matsuda’s over-dramatic hand-gestures. 

“Yes, it is,” Matsuda said stubbornly, pointing animatedly at the cupboard as he held the door open for Light to enter. After rolling his eyes, Light obeyed, Matsuda following soon after and shutting the door behind him. 

He hadn’t really thought that through. Now, both of them were completely bathed in darkness, in a tiny cupboard. 

“Oh, for god’s sake, Matsuda,” Light hissed. Matsuda could feel the other desperately trying to reach the door, but, unfortunately, he was blocking the way. 

After realising that his efforts were wasted, Light sighed, and there was a slightly shuffling sound. “Just tell me what it is, then we can both get out of this… Weird situation.” 

“R-Right!” Matsuda had been a little distracted with the feeling of Light’s warm breath on his cheek, and had completely forgotten his reasoning for bringing Light into the cupboard in the first place. “Um…” 

Maybe he should’ve tried to save himself, and thought of a good excuse. Like… That he had secretly stolen one of L’s ice cream tubs from the freezer, and didn’t want to get kicked off of the task force because of it. However… The situation was already embarrassing enough, so there wasn’t really anything wrong with making it worse. 

Apparently Matsuda was very good at this. 

“Er, I’ve wanted to, um, say this for a long time, and, well, I guess I kinda like you but, yeah, I guess you don’t like me in the s-same way which is fine, because I get that Misa is all, like, um, with you and everything, so, yeah.” 

That was quite a terrible confession, even Matsuda knew that. 

“Matsuda, did you really think I’d have sex with someone I didn’t like?” 

Matsuda nearly missed Light’s answer, having been so caught up in his own self-annoyance. However, with just that sentence, Light seemed to bring a little positivity to the situation, and Matsuda perked up. 

“What?” 

“I like you too, idiot.” 

“Y-You do? Woah, um, th-that’s cool! Uh… Wait, what about your dad?” 

Light sighs, and Matsuda can practically hear the disappointment. 

“I know, Matsuda, that’s the problem. We both like each other, sure, but… I don’t really know how my parents would react to this, you know? I’m always supposed to be their perfect son, and…” Light trailed off, leaving Matsuda to finish the sentence himself. 

Matsuda could nearly laugh. Everything was playing out like it did in one of those romance shows, that he always felt a personal attachment to, and would get teased about that by his friends. 

“‘Not to mention the fact that your dad is literally my boss…” He added in a subdued tone. 

“Exactly. Did you see how he was looking at Misa when she was sitting on my lap?” 

“And I thought Kira was scary.” 

Light chuckled slightly at Matsuda’s joke, and then they lapsed into silence. Despite his earlier eagerness to leave, Light didn’t seem to want to now, and Matsuda shared the same feeling. Because, opening that cupboard door would mean that their entire relationship would just have to be wiped from memory, for both of their sakes. 

But Matsuda wasn’t happy with that. It wasn’t fair. He had possessed crushes for so many people over the course of his life, and not one of them had ever returned his feelings. And now, Light, the most perfect of them all, handsome, clever, kind… He liked Matsuda. 

Light… Liked Matsuda. 

And Matsuda liked Light. 

This wasn’t fair. 

“We can still make this work,” Matsuda said without hesitation, already sensing where his train of thought was leading him. “J-Just in secret, if you know what I mean?” 

“...I’m good at keeping secrets,” Light replied, and Matsuda could already imagine the irresistible smirk on the other’s features at that moment. 

“L is the only one who knows about us, and he’s probably the only one who could really figure it out if we’re super careful…” Matsuda was getting excited now. Despite the frightening part, having a secret relationship was quite thrilling. And, just the possibility of ever sharing something like that with Light… It was too much to handle. 

“Let’s do this, then.”

Without thinking, Matsuda’s lips found Light’s in the darkness of that cupboard. 

Light kissed back eagerly, also excited for what was to come. Matsuda’s hands made their way into Light’s hair, running through the strands as they momentarily parted for air. He still couldn’t see properly, but the faint outline of Light’s face and raised cheekbones indicated that he was smiling. 

Just for confirmation, Matsuda initiated another kiss, and could feel the shape of Light’s grin on his own lips. Light’s arms then wound their way around Matsuda’s waist, and their forms grew closer, backs no longer pressed against the sides of the cupboards. 

After a little longer of kissing, Light pulled away. “We should go, the others might start getting suspicious.” 

Matsuda nodded simply, still a little too dazed to speak. He stayed that way all day, and, luckily, Aizawa just passed it off as Matsuda being unusual. 

—————————————————

Over the course of a few weeks, their relationship stayed the same. 

It was a mix of cupboard make-out sessions, to sly glances in the work-place, and sometimes even whispered flirts. Matsuda was never able to do those, however, as his clumsy lack of awareness was sure to get them both caught. 

Light did make one mistake, though. 

After politely requesting that Light handed over a folder, Matsuda was greeted with the reply: ‘Yes, daddy.’ 

Now, Matsuda was used to this. He had, after practice and experience, managed the skill of keeping his blush under control, but a familiar heat rushed into his cheeks as soon as he realised who had watched their little exchange. 

It was none other than L himself. 

Eyes wide as teaspoons, the detective watched at Light passed over the folder. 

For once, Matsuda got to scold Light for something.


End file.
